Waiting Till the End
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: It ends where it began; the final battle between the two of the strongest shinobi of Konohagakure finally has their destined duel to the     death.


Title: Waiting till the End Disclaimer: I have no claim over any characters from Naruto or anything...  
Summary: It ends where it began; the final battle between the two of the strongest shinobi of Konohagakure finally has their destined duel to the death.

* * *

The skies were filled with dark clouds as the orange shinobi stood on top of the statue as he waited for his opponent. Looking at this historic battleground, he visualized all of the battles that must have happened. From the first, Shodai Hokage and Madara Uchiha, to Jiraiya and Orochimaru, and finally, their last duel. Naruto took a death breath as he stood over Shodai Hokage's statue. With his red and black cap flowing with the wind, he closed his eyes and slowly opened them as the person he waited for, finally returned. With eyes piercing red, he stood on the Statue of the once was, strongest Uchiha in history's head. The wind slowly lessened as they looked over at each other. "Sasuke!" The orange Shinobi yelled out from across the valley as he looks at the Uchiha."Naruto." The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes as his three tomes Sharingan looked over at the Kyubi s Jinkuriki. The two eyes connected as they waited, reading each other to see who is going to jump first. Lightning starts to crackle above them as the Uchiha looked over at the Uzumaki. "Its time to end this, Naruto...i hope you are prepared to see the true power of an Uchiha." Hearing this, Naruto chuckled as he took off his cap and kept his scroll on his back. "Yes, you are right Sasuke, but i am the one who is going to be you back home..." Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "Home...that place was never a home for me, my home was killed by the elders of Konoha and i have returned the feelings back. Danzo, the former Rokudaime Hokage, was the first of my victims" Naruto eyes tightened as he looked at his former friend. "What about old man Sandaime! Do you think that he would want to see you do this! He didn t want this to happen!" Sasuke looked at him as he stood there. "I know that! He is the only one that i trusted, but he is gone...and there is nothing that he could do to stop me from doing this!" Sasuke looked at Naruto as his hand started to chirp as lightning encased his hand. "IT S TIME NARUTO!" Leaping from the head and towards Naruto, a ball of chakra started to form in the palm of Naruto's hand. As they both leaped towards each other, their techniques collided with each other as lightning and wind collided.

* * *

Standing at Konohagakures walls, Sakura stood there as she heard the lightning cracking over the valley of the end. Her hands were together as she could feel what were going on even though she was not there. "Naruto..." She thought of him as she had fallen in love with him over the time. Thinking of all of the things he had done to protect her and help her whenever he could. "Sasuke..." Sakura still had her feelings that she always will have, but she just couldn t choose who to love more, Naruto or Sasuke. Looking over at her, Ino stood next to her as she wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and tried to comfort her after seeing tears running down Sakura's eyes. "Sakura..." She could tell that she was in so much pain since the thought of losing her two teammates are in a battle that is only determined by who dies.

* * *

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" Three fire dragon heads moved towards Naruto as he dodged the three as they hit the water. Steam filled the area as Sasuke's Sharingan was looking for Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four Naruto's ran towards Sasuke. Smirking to himself, he takes out his Chokuto and slashes through one of the clones. As he slashed through one, the three came from under him and kicked him up in the air."Uzumaki!" As he was airbourne, Sasuke started to form seals as Naruto came from above him. "Naruto Rendan!" As Naruto foot was coming down, Sasuke spun in the air and blocked it with his elbow and looked at Naruto through his sharingan. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Being to close, Naruto took the full blunt of the fire ball as his screams were heard, but turned into smoke. Sasuke looked down as He saw Naruto biting down on his thumb and making some hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hand down onto the water as from the smoke that was surrounding him, Gamakichi stood there as Sasuke looked at the massive toad. Gamakichi looked up at Naruto as he looked up at Sasuke. "So, it came down to this Naruto?" He nodded as Sasuke did this own Summoning and a Hawk appeared under him. "Are you done with the warm-ups Naruto...or is it that you can t bring yourself to do what you said to do, eh?" Growling from what he had heard, Naruto smirked as he knew that he had to finish this, but just did not know how. He didn't want to kill his best friend, but in order to save his friends and his village, he must kill Sasuke. "Heh! I am just getting started!" Gamakichi gotten ready as he started to build up chakra as Naruto put his hand on Gamakichi's shoulder. "Katon: Endan!" A fireball moved towards Sasuke as he just smirked. Sasuke was the master of Katon as saw Naruto building up another Rasengan. "Futon: Rasengan!" As the fireball moved towards Sasuke, it moved a bit faster from the wind of the Rasengan. Crouching down, the hawk flapped up as he manuvered around the fireball and down towards Gamakichi. Gamakichi grabbed Naruto as Naruto grabbed a Kunai and was launched in the air by Gamakichi as he disappeared into smoke. The Hawk did the same as the two clashed blades in mid-air. The two turned after they have collided and clashed on the way down. Before hitting the water, Naruto lost his kunai from a slash to his hand. He watched it fall down into the abyss of water below the two. "This is it!" Sasuke was about to give the final slash as it was aimed towards Naruto's mid-section, but it was blocked. Spinning around the blade, Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach and took the blade from his hand. Throwing it away in a distance, Sasuke's eyes started to spin as his hands crackled with lightning once again and pierced through Naruto's right shoulder. Coughing up blood, Naruto screamed out in pain as the lightning was coursing through his sinister look in Sasuke's eyes looked even more demonic as the small blades of lightning shined brightly. Slowly pulling his hand out of Naruto's shoulder, he watched as he fell to his knees. "You will never be able to kill me naruto...you do not have the resolve to do it." His cold voice hit Naruto as it sent shivers down his spine. His eyes peered up at Sasuke as his blue eyes turned red as he tapped into the kyubi's chakra. The wound that he have just received had healed up in an instant as he then punches Sasuke in the stomach and jumped away. "I do have resolve...I will kill you to protect those that I love!" "And what about that so say promise of bringing me back to the village for Sakura? Huh? Did you forget about that?" Closing his eyes, Naruto remembers that exact promise that he made to her and looked at his opponent. "I will bring you back...even if I have to break all of your bones in your body in the process" Naruto opened up his jacket as he tossed it away. He had to get serious now as he puts his hands together; he started to gather chakra around him. His black shirt bursted off his body as he opened his eyes and they were a mix of the kyubi and the toad sage mode. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as his Sharingan picked up the natural chakra that was going into Naruto's body. Sasuke closed his eyes as he opened them after a while of gathering his chakra. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, a mixture of his Mangekyou Sharingan and the momento that he have received from his brother, Itachi's Sharingan combined. Crimson chakra and Dark Blue chakra appeared around them as it spread showing how powerful they were at their current state. -  
Moving her head up, she saw the waves of chakra spew into the air as they were basically testing to see who will be gaining the advantage. Ino looked at Sakura as everyone else; Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru standing next to them. "W-we must have faith in Naruto-kun" Hinata walked over to Sakura and stood there as she looked over at Ino and just smiled. Sakura continued to look at the area as she noticed that their chakra's went back down and a massive shockwave came from the area. Bracing themselves, they looked over at the area. Sakura couldn't help it as she just looked at everyone. "I have to go...they are my teammates...i must see who..who.." Slowly sobbing, she fell down to her knees as they circled around her and stood there. Akamaru sniffed the air as it was filled with their chakras and he just whimpered as he puts his head on Sakura's lap.

* * *

Hidding behind a rock, Sasuke was holding his right arm as his wrist was fractured as he looked around, looking for Naruto. The rock behind him turned into dust as Naruto's fist was right beside his head. Moving quick enough, he dodged the hit and grabbed Naruto's arm. Flipping him over his shoulder, he moved over and got on top of his waist as he started to punch at Naruto's face. Taking the first two hits, he guarded himself as he waited for an opening. Once it happened, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and craddled it as he flipped him over and moved on top as he started to punch at his face. Before the first punch, Sasuke flipped Naruto off of him and landed on his feet as Sasuke then gets back up. With the same instinct, they took out a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around and threw it at each other. Once the kunai's tips hit, the tags went off and made an explosion that sent them both back. Naruto skidded the same distance as Sasuke as he tried to gain more Sage Chakra. "No you shall not!" Sasuke moved towards Naruto as he needed to stop his attempt to gather more chakra. Before he could start, Sasuke kicked him up into the air. "Tch" Naruto felt the kick to the chin and looked down at Sasuke, until he realized that he wasn't there. Feeling that he was under him, Naruto moved his head as To looked at Sasuke as he realize that he wasnt there. Feeling Sasuke's legs wrapped around his Chest and his arms around his legs, Sasuke made the plunge of sending Naruto head first into the ground. "Hayabusa Otoshi!" Naruto yelled out as he hit the ground head first and Sasuke jumped off. Naruto's body stayed there until he felt down and wasn't moving. His eyes was open and wide as he laid on the ground. Sasuke breathed deeply as he looked over at Naruto and realized that the Kyubi's chakra was engulfing his body once again. This time, Naruto started to move as he transformed into the Five tailed form. As he turned to face Naruto, Naruto was in his face as he slashed him across the chest and flew over to the other end of the valley. Hitting the wall, rocks fell over Sasuke as Naruto dashed across the valley. As he gotten close enough, he was caught wtih a kick to the chest as Naruto started to form into Susano'o. Standing up completely, Susano'o looked over them as Naruto's eyes widened from the demonic being that he is seeing. Reaching deep down, he had to make the agreement with the kyubi in order to transform. "Child, even though i do not like you nor that miserable Uchiha, i will aid you to kill the Uchiha, but I am going to kill you next after i break free of this prison" The Kyubi told Naruto as he started to fully transform into the Kyubi no Yoko.  
The two beings stand in front of each other as the vally started to crumble, becoming even larger than before. The Kyubi rushed Susano'o as he jumped on him and pinned him into the ground. Using his sheld, He held the kyubi back as he snapped at his face and the claws that was about to dig into his sides. Tossing him back, The kyubi landed on his feet and moved to the left. Arrows were sent at the kyubi in succession. From left to right, a rain of arrows were moving aimed and hitting the water. After moving from left to right, the kyubi ran up to Susano'o and sliced his side, to only get slice on the side himself by an arrow. Three of the nine-tails grabbed Susano'o by the arm and dragged him to the ground. Two more went down to his feet and tripped him to make sure that he actually falls. Hitting the water, Susano'o slowly gets back up as in front of his face, The kyubi was forming his Bijudama. Black and White energy started to form as he swallowed the ball and was about to aim it at Susano'o. Before being able to release the Bijudama, the kyubi was uppercutted as the blast was shot up into the air, showing a massive blast of Chakra soaring up into the heavens.

* * *

Watching the massive beam of chakra fly into the air, everyone felt the shock as they figured that Naruto and Sasuke was giving it their all to kill each other. Sakura couldn't help it as she turned, to see Tsunade and Kakashi standing there. Kakashi sighed as he kept his eyes closed and Tsunade was as calm as she could ever be as she looked at Sakura. Moving up towards her, she pulled Sakura into a hug and held her. Tsunade held her as she been through this once before, but didn't want to wish it to her. As usual, Sakura mentally blamed herself for being able to do nothing to stop the two for dueling. "Tsuande-sama...I must go, to witness who survives and who i have to bring back..." Tsunade looked at her as she puts her hand on her shoulders and looked over at Kakashi. "Bring her to Shumatsu no Tani..." She knew that this would tramatize her, but she wanted to see what is going to happen and there was nothing that she could do about it. "Yes Ma'am." Kakashi sighed as he looked over at Sakura as they moved started to move towards the valley.

* * *

Skidding back on the water, the kyubi and Susano'o looked at each other as they started to revert back to their regular form. Naruto and Sasuke, were both hunched over as this took so much of their chakra up that even the slightly amount of high ranking jutsus would kill them. Looking into each other's eyes, they had to finish off this battle and pushed themselves beyond their normal chakra capacity. Falling down to one knee, Naruto coughed up a bit of blood as the gash on his side started to heal up finally. Sasuke looked over as he stood with blood running down his hip. From the transformations, it left him shirtless as the battle wounds would have shown. Each breath could be heard as they slowly stood up and looked over at each other. "N-naruto...you were the one that I always wanted to fight in the end..." Sasuke 's eternal Sharingan slowly faded into a regular Sharingan as Naruto's sage/kyubi eyes faded into regular blue eyes. "I feel the same way, Sasuke...its time to end this, right?" Nodding, Sasuke did a couple of handsigns as he puts his hand down to the water as a right of lightning formed around him as he looked at Naruto through his Sharingan. "Chidori!" The chrips could be heard as Naruto stood there as he started to form the a ball of chakra that floated in his hand. "Rasengan!" Rushing towards each other, their eyes met as they both knew that this would be the end between the two of them. Their lives flashed before their eyes as they remembered everything that they have done together and what have they done in their arms passed each other as Both of them had their eyes closed and opened it up at the moment of impact, Sasuke's Chidori going straight through Naruto's heart as The Rasengan started to dig into Sasuke's chest and blew him away. Sakura and Kakashi made to the Valley as they witnessed the two killing each other. Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi closed his eye as he couldn't bear to watch. In utter shock, Sakura couldn't even move as the two's bodies fell into the water and started to go under. Before Naruto's death, the Kyubi looked at him as he just smirked as the barrier that binded him broke as he just looked at the child. "Farewell Child..." The kyubi's chakra started to erupt in Naruto's body as it burst from its stomach and vanished into the air. Sakura screamed as she started to cry a horrific cry that would even scared the strongest of shinobi. Her two teammates, her two loves, died right in front of each other, in one battle that left its marks within the Shumatsu no Tani.


End file.
